


Forty-eight Hours

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "They are standing at the train station and there is nothing left to say because everything is already said and done. Now there is only goodbye."Fíli and Legolas say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. (Sorry...)  
> Inspired by the movie "Weekend" (2011) by Andrew Haigh and the song "Maze" by John Grant.

They are standing at the train station and there is nothing left to say because everything is already said and done. Now there is only goodbye. Maybe for forever.

"Well...", Fíli starts but his voice breaks.

"Well..."Legolas answers and wipes away a few tears.

Then, without a warning, he pulls the smaller but sturdier man into a tight embrace.

Fíli lets him, being totally surprised by this gesture.

Nevertheless, he places his forehead against Legolas' collarbone, clenches his fists in Legolas' expensive jeans shirt, deeply inhaling his fresh and sweet scent, like peppermint and honey. Fíli is already addicted to it - as well as to the feeling of Legolas long, silky hair on his body, the feeling of his smooth and warm skin underneath his hands...

But he shouldn't think about that now.

Because then he would never be able to leave.

But he has to. And he wants to. He is already missing home as well as his little brother, his mother, his uncle, his friends.

Three months are a really long time. But they have also been a wonderful time.

Especially the past forty-eight hours.

That is the time he has spent with Legolas.

Only forty-eight hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had to get out of my system.  
> I could always turn it into a multi-chaptered story if you like... Please let me know in the comments:)


End file.
